You Know I'm Your Mother, Right?
by Durriken
Summary: Helen decides to enjoy some well-earned quality alone time. Warning: suggestive


**A/N**: So we've come full circle. My love for Helen still burns as bright as it did at the beginning of the year so sit back, relax, and enjoy:

**You Know I'm Your Mother, Right?**

* * *

It was rare that Helen ever had moments to herself around the house. And no, moments where she was left alone to clean or cook didn't fall under the same category as she was still in service to her chaotic family. It was rare she had moments like _this_, moments where silence prevailed, the TV was off, the kids were elsewhere she knew not where, and her husband was blissfully off with Frozone at Edna's to get his super suit refitted. Why? Because that was about the only legal way Bob was able to relive anything that could even be loosely related to superhero work.

Now Helen loved her family beyond what mere words could describe, but sometimes—just _sometimes—_they made her want to put a gun to her temple, pull the trigger, and see if her skull was elastic enough to survive the bullet. If she lived, hey, she could add projectile invulnerability to her already impressive list of abilities; and if she died, well, freedom always came at a cost, didn't it?

So there Helen sat, curled up comfortably on the couch, giggling to herself over that incredibly macabre thought while staring bleary-eyed into her wine glass. It was filled with an dark red liquid. There was no denying she had a slight buzz going as Helen was quite the squeamish one; she usually shied away from the gorier aspects of life and media, but right now, just imagining the horrified faces of her adorable family in the aftermath of blowing her brains out was far too funny.

"I… really need to stop that, it's not funny, you stop that, Helen," she scolded herself with a blurred yet honest attempt at frowning at the reflection of herself in the glass. It only lasted for half a second before her shoulders started quivering and she had to clasp a hand to her mouth to keep the chuckles hidden.

The warmth of her wine had engulfed the former super from head to toe, bringing Helen back to a world before kids, before parental responsibilities, before those internal high-octane gears switched into the 'loving wife'. Not that she disliked her role now—no, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world, she just felt that… right now, tipsy off this stellar wine that she was only lucky enough to sip from every once in a blue moon, she felt like she had mentally regressed to the Helen of yesteryear.

"But we can't have you running around for too long, ca~n we?" Helen questioned funnily, bringing the glass closer and squinting at herself. The face she saw peering back made her snort. "No no no, you've gotta be the mom, the responsible one," she told herself sarcastically, unable to keep from rolling her eyes, "gotta be the beacon that guides the rest, don'cha?"

She nodded to nobody but herself then took a healthy sip, letting the tangy liquid roll on her tongue a bit before swallowing. It added even more warmth to what she already felt and she nestled deeper into the couch, feeling comfortably at peace with every little thing in the world.

"My gosh… has the couch always been so soft?" A very sensual wiggle took hold of Helen's waist and she started grinding back against the cushion with a look of utter rapture. "Oooooo, yes, that feels _so_ good… did Bob get this? Or did I? Probably me, I get everything else around here… yeah, probably me…" A crooked smile lit up Helen's face and she gave an excited little clap, nearly spilling the rest of her wine. "Go, Helen, you did it right, girl!"

She didn't have to worry about keeping her voice down as she usually endeavored to do, if only to lead by an example that was never followed (by now she was sure that Dash thought it his sworn duty to make sure it was never silent for more than two nanoseconds), because the house was empty. Mercifully, thankfully, joyously empty.

The urge to dance was one that Helen hadn't felt in forever and a day but right now, while the house was mostly desolate, why not? Why not see if she still had it? After all, she couldn't remember the last time Bob had taken them dancing, not since he started gaining weight at least….

"Alright, Helen, c'mon, you got this," she told herself sluggishly, throwing her feet over the edge of the couch.

It took her more than a few attempts to stand up properly as her legs kept loosing form, which she found utterly hilarious every time she stumbled back onto the couch. Having been away from the sauce for long, she had forgotten that being inebriated had a direct effect on her powers.

"I'm such a mess…."

With a few pats to her quivering thighs, Helen blinked, turning those simple slaps into a gentle rubdown, the notion of dancing forgotten just as quickly as it came. She glanced over, angling herself to get a good look at her hips, and slowly traced the noticeable curve with a few fingers. She was quite firm yet wonderfully soft, she could feel the muscle there underneath all that padding.

"Padding… hahaha, padding… more like I got that cushion for the pushin', ain't that right?" she joked to entirely no one, giving herself a firm slap that resonated around the empty living room. "Women rise up! We gotta realize that there's power in all this ass we got!" she giggled, taking a hasty sip and waving her glass around at what she imagined was a crowd of women hanging on her every word. "If you got cake, let it bake! Or… or something like that, we'll get there, we'll figure it out…."

She lazily waved her hand in a dismissing fashion, shooing away her imaginary crowd.

"I dunno about y'all but I don't gotta worry," she said with a confident nod and a very assured snort. "Y'see all this ass? Y'see all'a this right here? This is that premium grade booty, can't just find these cheeks on any girl my age, nuh-uh—and I'm not even usin' my powers either, it's naturally this thick!" Another sip followed Helen's boast and she wiped her bottom lip with the back of her hand. "Not that I was ever a stick, mind, oh no, no, no, never that, ya' girl always had the yams, it's how I hooked Bob, after all."

The blush taking over Helen's face flashed a deeper shade and she quickly shook her head, wagging a scolding finger at precisely no one.

"H-hold on, though, it's not like that was _all _thanks to my assets," Helen slurred, blinking like she had something in her eye, "they were just, um… icing on the cake! Yeah, icing on… on…on _my_—PFFFT!"

When the realization hit that she had accidentally made a joke about her ass, the most unrefined laugh escaped Helen and she had to wrap both arms around her trembling sides. At the same time, she had to admire the sexual connotation there and idly wondered if that was something Bob would indulge her in? Putting icing there… maybe?

"Not a chance in hell," Helen sighed after calming herself down to mere titters. She adored her bulky, headstrong bullet of a husband but he was entirely steepled in doing things the old fashioned way.

Missionary for the sole purpose of recreation, sans the recreation part now that they had three kids. Possibly doggy style if she got lucky, or if he was feeling particularly frisky. Nowadays, he seemed to only get frisky at the thought of superhero'ing around the town, legally or not.

"I swear, that man better not be out there givin' my pipe to some crazy villainess," Helen muttered blearily, frowning while subconsciously squirming her hips left to right. A moan rose to the back of her throat but she suppressed it; that infernal heat had nestled into her loins at the thought of her husband throwing her on the bed and forcing her face to the mattress, just taking her in all the sordid ways her mind desired. "I'd rather not forcibly be turned into a murderer….

One last animated swig emptied her wine glass and Helen stared, almost in disbelief, before turning it over with a pout.

"Aw, nuts…."

Shrugging, she thrust the glass at the vacant space next to her with a lopsided grin.

"Hey, Vi', mind gettin' your dear old mom a refill?"

"Oh come on!" yelled a disembodied voice in pure frustration, and not a second later, Violet appeared out of thin air, occupying the seat a cushion away from Helen and looking utterly baffled and embarrassed. "I—but… h-how did you know I was here? I didn't make a single noise!"

Jiggling her glass about, Helen replied first with a scoff, then verbally with, "Violet, my only daughter, second female of the Parr family, destined to be smarter than our male counterparts… you are truly your father's kid," she said, giggling when the most faux-horrified expression surfaced over Violet's face. "Oh, calm down, you've still got time, there's still hope for you yet."

"Don't go sidestepping my question, mom," Violet said ruefully, staring pointedly at the glass in her mother's hand. "How'd you know? What gave me away?"

Helen raked her auburn hair with a few fingers, giving a very self-satisfying scratch near the back of her head that caused her eyes to roll somewhat. Despite that, despite her gaze being mostly directed at the ceiling, Helen didn't miss the way Violet's eyes all but threw themselves onto her thighs and traveled up… and up… landing somewhere on the curve of her exposed neck.

"Ooooo, yeeeeah, that's the spot…." There was no stopping the pleasurable moan that left Helen's lips and she arched her back, throwing her chest into greater clarity, causing the buttons of the two-sizes-too-small blouse she wore to strain impressively. "Sorry," she apologized, coming down from her pleasure trip with a shuddering sigh, and Violet adverted her eyes so quickly that her neck audibly cracked, "but that felt way too good….Anywhoozle, you _really_ wanna know how I knew?"

Trying to inconspicuously rub where that painful noise emanated from, Violet nodded. "Y-yeah…."

Helen leaned forward, pressing both palms to the cushion with all the prowling power of a cougar. "Come 'ere," she beckoned with that husky drawl, lifting a single finger and curling it. "Pretty sure you don't want the whole world hearin' this one."

Looking hesitant, Violet did as instructed and copied her mother's coy movements, drawing closer, feeling very much like a mouse approaching a very carnivorous cat. She felt her cheeks burn, knew she was blushing, and mentally kicked herself. There was nothing to blush about, or be nervous over; this was her mother, she was just a little drunk—

"Just because you're invisible doesn't mean you're weightless," Helen whispered against Violet's ear, her lips just barely gliding along her daughter's neck. The sharp, surprised gasp that escaped Violet, followed by that uncontrollable shudder, was enough to make Helen smirk. "There was a very noticeable indent in the couch, I knew you were there the entire time. But the question there is… _why_? Why were you spying on me, Violet?"

Even if Violet could have somehow miraculously come up with a reason to explain her peeping tom ways, which she very well couldn't, what kept her in a shivering silence were the drawn out breaths Helen kept unleashing against her, starting at just under her earlobe and coasting along her jawline, just these agonizingly sensual exhales that caused Violet to squeeze her eyes shut.

"M-mom," Violet all but gasped, clenching tight handfuls of the couch, "w-what're you doing…?"

"Ah, ah, ah… that's _my_ question, sweetheart," Helen cooed, and beyond the flirtatious allure lining her every word, all traces of being tipsy had vanished from her tone. She sounded predatory, like a lioness stalking her next conquest; her lips were now purposefully skirting over her daughter's throat, lingering here, nipping there, putting years of well-learned seduction technique to good use against the younger superhero who had no way to defend herself. "Now, I know I raised you with manners, young lady," she uttered, dragging her lips to just under Violet's chin and causing her to helplessly tilt her head back, offering up more for her mother to explore. "Why were you spying on me, hm?"

Under the onslaught of Helen's supple lips now tracing a line of suckling kisses along her jawline, when Violet finally did manage to get her voice working she still fell short, only issuing a series of guttural squeaks that matched her every flinch.

"Could it be because… you were admiring me?" Helen wondered idly, gently moving her conquest up to her daughter's cheek. "But no, that can't be right, can it? My daughter wouldn't harbor lewd thoughts about her own mother…" There was a playful pause in Helen's kisses—during which Violet's eyes fluttered, chest heaving as she returned from whatever land of ecstasy she had been thrust into—only for the seasoned superhero to grip her by the chin and guide her gaze until their eyes met.

"Or would she?" Helen breathed in a whisper.

The most anxious expression flashed over Violet's features. It was a mix of embarrassment, desperation, and consternation all rolled up into one pleading glance. She reached up, gripping her mother by the hand that held her—

"_I do_," Violet growled out honestly, almost hungrily, and Helen was left stunned when her daughter slowly licked her across her upper lip, adding an erotic little flick at the end that caused Helen's heart to skip a beat.

An unprecedented amount of surprise stole over Helen's elegant features—

"Oho."

—though it only lasted a few tense seconds before a very excited smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her eyes dropped into a coquettish half-lidded stare that spoke of all the tawdry doors Violet's little action had now unlocked.

She gripped her harder by the chin and leaned closer, so close that their lips were practically touching when Helen began to talk.

"You know I'm your mother, right?"

It wasn't a question that needed answering, more a rhetorical assertion than anything, but that didn't stop Violet from nodding as best she could, their lips brushing more than once under her motions.

"Good," Helen said brusquely. "_Remember that boundary after this_."

There was no time for Violet to brace herself when her mother rammed their mouths together; and there was even less time to comprehend the burst of flavor that tickled her tastebuds when Helen's tongue darted past her lips, hungrily searching out her own to engage it in the most perverse dance Violet had ever been apart of. All at once it was too much for the younger superhero; it made her weak, bringing out a flurry of helpless groans as she tried to keep up with the way her mother's slick pink muscle moved, with the way it laced about her own, slurping almost dominantly.…

This was more than a kiss, so much more… Violet could hardly think straight, her heart was hammering between her ears, she couldn't even be sure she was still on the couch; she felt as if she were flying, lost in her mother's soft yet passionate embrace. And she tried to hold her own, forcing her inexperienced tongue to lash out against her mother's, sampling her sweet saliva, suckling clumsily but good enough to coax a few tingling moans from the woman holding her fast by the chin.

Time no longer mattered to Violet, it flew out the window the moment their lips collided and she fell into the haven that was her mother's warm, talented tongue, so when Helen slowly began to draw back, Violet didn't know how many minutes had passed, how many hours—she was only dimly aware of the glistening string of saliva connecting their lips and the unyielding wetness between her thighs. She couldn't remember the last time she had been this turned on, and by something as simple as kissing….

"Mom," she started breathlessly, almost yearningly, staring deep into those nurturing brown eyes glinting back at her with an accompanying smirk, "I… that was—"

Several thuds against the carpeted floor cut her off, and Violet froze, as did Helen, that smug look of superiority melting away far quicker than it had come. As if someone had forgotten to oil their necks, both women turned to see both Bob and Dash standing frozen in the living room archway. Apparently, the two of them had decided to go grocery shopping, which explained all the bags Bob was carrying, along with the potatoes and heads of cabbage now rolling freely over the carpet thanks to Dash dropping them in his stupor.

When not even Helen could muster up a single syllable that could possibly explain themselves, that's when Violet knew they were in big trouble, and she gulped, still somewhat able to taste the arousing tang of her mother along her lips.

"Uh…" she started frantically, wondering how long she had before she hyperventilated into sweet unconsciousness, "um… th-this is, uh… it's—"

"HA! Told ya it'd happen before the new year!" Dash exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air and rounding on Bob who seemed to deflate where he stood. "Ya see? I was right!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," Bob grumbled. He slouched off toward the kitchen while Dash used his super speed to pick up the dropped vegetables. "It was a stupid bet anyway…."

"You're only saying that 'cause you lost!" Dash chided, bouncing around his father's legs. "You were super excited back when we made the bet and now you're all sad, hahahaha! Well, be sad all you want while you're buying me all the pizza I can eat!"

"Hey—_hey_! There's a limit to that, buster!"

"There's no limit with unlimited pizza! That was the bet, dad!"

"I don't recall mentioning a specific number!"

"Because unlimited doesn't have a number, _duh_!"

In silence, Helen and Violet watched as both boys disappeared around the corner, their voices of varying pitch continuing to argue over whatever this bet of theirs concerned.

Displaying nothing but confusion, Violet faced her mother, feeling some modicum of relief when it seemed as though Helen were struggling with herself not to laugh. "This… this isn't funny, mom," she started, fighting to keep from laughing as well.

"Ah, for right now it is," Helen chuckled, and she bent over the side of the couch, reaching for something Violet couldn't see, "so before we try to figure everything out, can youuuu—hang on… haaang on—stupid little—c'mere already…."

After several seconds of struggling, during which Violet took great interest in tracing the twin mounds of fat and muscle that made up her mother's wobbling rump with eyes that displayed a ravenous hunger, Helen finally resurfaced, blowing a few strands of hair from her face and flashing a smile.

"Now then, back to my original ask…."

She dangled her woefully empty wine glass upside down between her pointing and middle fingers.

"Care to refreshen your dear mother's drink?"

Violet blinked.

Then exploded.

"Oh come on!"

* * *

A/N: I could have went on for pages with this one, but I figured this was a good place to stop. This year started with the Incredibles, and it ends with the Incredibles. Even more specifically, it started with Helen and ends with Helen. Fitting. #**yearoftheoneshot**


End file.
